


[Podfic] This must be the place

by disappointionist



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointionist/pseuds/disappointionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It feels like I’m falling in love with you sometimes,” Arin says.</p>
<p>Podfic of "This must be the place" by dadvans</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This must be the place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Must Be the Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134437) by [dadvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadvans/pseuds/dadvans). 



..

 

**Length:** 00:39:21

Listen/Download  **[HERE](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsoundcloud.com%2Fdisappointionist%2Fthis-must-be-the-place&t=OWM2ZDBiNjE3NTNlNTA3YjQzYjUxMmM0ZTljODY5OTY1MTRhOTU5YixjODNsYUFBcw%3D%3D)** at [soundcloud](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsoundcloud.com%2Fdisappointionist%2Fthis-must-be-the-place&t=OWM2ZDBiNjE3NTNlNTA3YjQzYjUxMmM0ZTljODY5OTY1MTRhOTU5YixjODNsYUFBcw%3D%3D) (.mp3)

or Download **[HERE](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.mediafire.com%2Fdownload%2Ftgwaos1v40dnsid%2FThis_must_be_the_place.mp3&t=Njc2ZGJhNjllNmI0NDYzODg1YTM0NThlM2MzNWMyYmZiYzdjYWM0MSxjODNsYUFBcw%3D%3D) ** at ([mediafire](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.mediafire.com%2Fdownload%2Ftgwaos1v40dnsid%2FThis_must_be_the_place.mp3&t=Njc2ZGJhNjllNmI0NDYzODg1YTM0NThlM2MzNWMyYmZiYzdjYWM0MSxjODNsYUFBcw%3D%3D)) (.mp3)

Cover art by disappointionist

 

The music featured in this work is [“The everlasting itch for things remote”](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffreemusicarchive.org%2Fmusic%2Fgillicuddy%2FPlays_Guitar%2F04-the-everlasting-itch-for-things-remote&t=MzA5MmI5ZTA3YThmY2M2ZGNkODBiYTZjMzJiNWQ3ZDQ3N2E2NTIxZixjODNsYUFBcw%3D%3D) by [Gillicuddy](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffreemusicarchive.org%2Fmusic%2Fgillicuddy%2F&t=OTMwYmRiOThlNTY0NjMyYzFmNDFiNjNhMGIyOWFiYjkxM2ExNjVmMixjODNsYUFBcw%3D%3D), licensed under  [CC BY-NC 3.0](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-nc%2F3.0%2F&t=ZGI0NDNkNmQ1YTNkMjJmODU1NDdlYzE1MWEyNDgzMTVlNjZiNjM0NyxjODNsYUFBcw%3D%3D)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank dadvans, obviously, for letting me do this, trusting me with this lovely fic and for offering me nothing but enthusiasm and support all the way (especially when i was dying of nerves after my first test recording).   
> Also huge thanks to MaryAnn who listened to me talk about my work on this for hours and still offered to beta-listen to the full thing, encouraging me to make this one the best I possibly could.


End file.
